24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 10:00pm-11:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Rohit Malhotra | director = Abhinay Deo & Rensil D'Silva }} The exchange goes ahead, and Jai Singh Rathod intervenes in an attempt to secure the virus. Haroon Sherchan is killed but his brother Roshan escapes with one of the vials. Dhruv Awasthi flees the area with Jai in hot pursuit. Amar Mane Shinde backs off after a threat from Naina Singhania. Episode guide The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm. Events occur in real time. 10:00:10 celebrates closing the deal]] Dhruv Awasthi tells Roshan Sherchan to meet in 15 minutes at the pump house near the old mines. Roshan hangs up and tells Haroon that he agreed to pay 20 billion, and they hug. Haroon celebrates, and Jai goes to get the car. After he leaves, he sneaks into a barn and calls Gyan Thakkar, giving him the details and the new location. Vedant Acharya tells Jai that he spoke to Nikhil Kamath who will take some time to reach the location, and Jai will have to delay the deal. confronts Jai for lying to her]] Jai hangs up and sees Maya behind him, who realises he is still with the ATU. He admits that he is, and she is shocked that he lied to her. He tells her he couldn't trust her at first, and once he began to trust her he wanted to protect her from getting into trouble. She takes back Balraj's phone from him, and he tells her to take her father to the Delta Team's location after they leave. Balraj tells one of his men to look for his phone, as Maya replaces it on the dashboard of his car. speaks to Siddharth Saigal]] At the ATU, Gyan points out to Siddharth Saigal that Kamath and the two agents following Dhruv are close to the new location. Saigal says that the three of them are not enough, and the full Delta Team must get there as well. As Jai gets into the car, Haroon tells him that he will drive and Jai can sit in the back. Maya watches them drive away. Zara Owais tells Mihir she was wrong about Jai, and apologises. She asks Veer Singh Rathod if he is proud of his father. Saigal tells Kamath to stay sharp and wait for Jai's signal. gets a call from Aditya Singhania]] Amar Mane Shinde takes a call from Aditya Singhania, who tells him he is not intimidated by his threats, and Prithvi's personal life should have no impact on the government. He bids him goodnight and hangs up. In the boardroom, Prithvi Singhania tells the pharma heads about the terrorist plot to spread the virus. He tells them they need the best scientists and researchers in the country to support them. Aditya enters, and Bhisham Bhowmick tells him that despite their differences on the health bill, it is clear that they are going through a national crisis and they will offer their full support. vows to support Aditya Singhania]] Aditya explains that they need to find a vaccine for the virus as soon as possible. Prithvi gets a call and excuses himself, and Sunny Mehta then plays a video of the virus affecting the four test subjects. Elsewhere, Kush Sawant screams in pain as doctors treat him and strap him to the bed. brings up Amar Mane Shinde's past]] Amar Mane Shinde takes a call from Naina Singhania, who tells him she has been recalling old memories, including the night of March 24th, . Amar asks if she is threatening him, and she says he is the one threatening people. She says if he toys with Aditya, he should be prepared to face her, and she tells him she has many other stories about him, and reels off some embarrassing facts. She tells him to pick his enemies carefully, and hangs up. starts to plot against Naina]] Mane Shinde tells his aide that Naina mentioned March 24, 2006, and the aide says the name "Shantaram", asking if he is still alive. Amar says he must be, and the aide recalls that they bribed him ten years ago. Amar tells him to have someone follow Naina Singhnia. 10:11:11...10:11:12...10:11:13...10:11:14... 10:18:40 says they will be unable to produce a vaccine in time]] The pharma heads are still watching the video, and Dr. Mehta explains they have two patients in quarantine who are infected with the virus. Prithvi enters and quietly tells Aditya that Mane Shinde cancelled the press conference, before leaving. Aditya tells the room that they only have a few hours to find the cure and develop a vaccine. Dr. Reddy tells Aditya that it is impossible, and Mrs Rastogi says that it takes years to develop a vaccine. She says they don't know the composition of the virus, and Dr. Mehta says they have some blood samples. Aditya acknowledges he is making an unreasonable ask of them, but says that they have a duty to do whatever they can. arrive at the exchange]] The Sherchans arrive at the pump house and go inside to meet Dhruv. Kamath and his two men watch from the trees, and report to the ATU that there are at least 10 guards outside. He sends photographs and asks for them to be forwarded to the other Delta Teams. reveals the virus canisters]] Jai asks where Mehr is, and Dhruv explains that her job is done. He says all 6 tubes have been tested and are 100% virus. Roshan demands that the test is done in front of him, to make sure he can destroy the country. Dhruv agrees, placing the first tube in the spectrometer. Haroon provides his bank account authorization code, and Dhruv transfers 10 billion rupees. Haroon confirms the money has arrived, and Dhruv says that his scientist has arrived in and will meet with Yotam, Haroon's man. The first tube is confirmed, and Jai gives a thumbs up signal behind his back. Kamath sees this and his men creep forward. is shot by Nikhil Kamath]] Dhruv says his part of the deal is done, and asks Roshan to finish it. Roshan draws his gun and aims it at Jai, to Haroon's dismay. Just before he pulls the trigger, Kamath shoots him in the shoulder, and the troops open fire on the building. Haroon ducks down with Roshan, and they realise Jai has betrayed them. stabs Haroon Sherchan]] Dhruv and his men escape, and Jai tries to follow them, but Haroon shoots at him. Haroon then attacks him with a chair, before picking up a screwdriver and trying to stab him. They struggle, and Jai tells him to surrender himself, but he tries to kill Jai, eventually stabbing him in the shoulder. Jai then gets the upper hand, and they continue to struggle with the screwdriver, before Jai stabs him in the chest. The Delta Team take out Dhruv's men around the building. Roshan shoots at Jai, but Jai grabs a gun and shoots Roshan in the chest. He takes Haroon's phone and runs out of the building, shooting two men and getting into a car. He then drives away in pursuit of Dhruv. calls the ATU]] Gyan gets a call from Jai, who asks where the backup team is. He says to send his tracker to all the teams, so they can catch the guy who delivered the virus. He says Mehr gave them the slip, so they must catch Dhruv. He also tells them that Haroon and Roshan are dead, and they have to secure the virus in the building. dies, holding one of the canisters]] Kamath sends his men to follow Jai, and Siddharth Saigal co-ordinates the ATU team. Kamath enters the building, seeing Roshan and Haroon on the floor, and reports back to the ATU. He puts down his gun to get the virus, and is then stabbed in the back of the neck by Roshan, who is still alive. With his last breath, he locks the case containing 5 of the tubes and handcuffs it to a pipe. grieves over his brother's death]] Dhruv's car speeds down the road, pursued by Jai. Roshan tries to free the case from the pipe, and Haroon calls out to him. Roshan insists they will get out of there, but Haroon asks him to kill him, so he doesn't fall into their hands. Roshan refuses, but Haroon insists, pulling him close and stabbing the screwdriver into himself. Roshan screams in grief, then notices one of the virus tube's in Kamath's hand. He removes his jacket. Jai continues to follow Dhruv. Roshan puts his jacket on one of the men who has been shot, and puts a grenade in his hand. He tells the man to hold it tight and not let go, then pulls out the pin. He takes the last tube and runs away, as Kamath's radio reports that Delta 2 will arrive in two minutes. The men holding the grenade then dies, dropping it, causing the building to explode. Roshan runs away. Siddharth Saigal tells Kamath to take the virus to Nasik Military Base, then hears the explosion. Zara connects Shibani Mallick to Aarif in Delta 2, who says he is less than a minute away. They track Jai on the computer as he drives north. Roshan makes it to the woods, and sees the Delta team arrive. and his men investigate]] Aarif and his men reach the building, reporting the explosion. They enter and the ATU watch the live feed. They find Kamath's body, and the virus briefcase. Shibani asks what happened, and Aarif speculates that maybe someone threw a grenade. He finds Haroon's body, and says the other body is burnt and unrecognisable, but is wearing Roshans's jacket. Zara tries to remotely crack the cryptography key on the briefcase, but Mihir says it is a 768-bit Stanley Lock. Zara is confident she can do it. warns Balraj not to be careless]] Balraj, Vasu and the other men are loading boxes into the cars. Maya watches them and sneaks past. Vasu finds Balraj's phone on the dashboard and gives it back to him, telling him not to be so careless. They wonder why the deal is taking so long, and Vasu calls Roshan. Maya reaches Omkar and tells him they must leave for the jetty. She explains that Jai is with the ATU who will get them out. He says his life has been filled with crime and and the ATU will throw him in prison, so tells her to leave without him. She tells him that he is being selfish, and he must come with her. crashes his car]] Jai follows Dhruv round a corner and down the road. Dhruv shoots at his car, hitting his tyre and causing him to crash into the side of the road. Dhruv's car escapes as Jai attempts to reverse off the bank, but his tyre just skids and he is stuck. asks his mother what she has done]] Prithvi wonders how Naina convinced Mane Shinde, and Aditya says it is not over yet. He calls Naina and asks why Mane Shinde called off the press conference, and she says that he has many skeletons in his closet. He asks if she made a deal, and she says all that matters is that the government is safe. He asks to see her, and she says she will come after running a small errand. Jai tells Mallick that he is stuck, and she offers to send Bhaskar and Vivek to help him. He says there is no time, and they should continue following Dhruv. 10:44:10...10:44:11...10:44:12...10:44:13... 10:51:09 distracts Balraj while her father sneaks into the jeep]] Maya removes her jacket and goes to see Balraj, saying that Haroon asked her to bring the jeep to the jetty. He offers to take her there, and she agrees, but goes back to get her jacket. She asks him to turn the jeep around, and as he does so she tells her father to sneak into the back of the jeep while she distracts Balraj. She exits the building and thanks Balraj, keeping him talking while Omkar climbs into the back of the vehicle. Once he is hidden, she gets into the front and they drive away. is cornered]] On the road, the Delta Team's jeep closes in on Dhruv's car. Shibani reminds them that they need Dhruv alive, and they tell her the road ends in a kilometer and he is trapped. Dhruv stops at the end of the road and the troops tell him to switch off the engine and exit the car with his hands in the air. He does so, but as he gets on his knees he makes a signal with his hand. Suddenly a light shines from the trees, and a sniper takes out both Delta Team troops. Dhruv and his men get up, but suddenly a shot takes out their lights. confronts Dhruv Awasthi]] A flare then fires into the sky, landing by the sniper, who is shot dead. Dhruv's other man is then shot, and Dhruv fires back but runs out of bullets. The tyres of his car are taken out, and he runs into the trees. He looks back to see Jai holding another flare, walking towards him. Jai throws the flare at him, raises his gun and fires a shot. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Randheer Rai as Aarif * Farida Venkat as Mrs Rastogi * Ujjwal Chopra as Nikhil Kamath * Sanjay Nath as Mr Reddy * Deepak Kripalani as Mr Balsara * Deepak Shroff as Mr Kapoor * Vivek Tandon as Mr Mehta Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Story by ** Robert Cochran ** Stephen Kronish * Teleplay by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer ** Rohit Malhotra * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz ** Rohit Malhotra * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Abhinay Deo ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . Maya's escape is based on parts of , and Naina and Amar's storyline is taken from . See also * 10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) Day 213 213